When a Butterfly flaps it's wings
by Belphy
Summary: When a startling murder happens in a neighboring city the blue King Munakata Reisi asks the red clan for help. The result is not what either clan expected and leads to a startling discovery into the three origanal members of HOMRA and just how far they will go to keep loved ones safe. Warning might include torture, and mentions of paedeophilia, rape and murder.


**Nope don't own this and never will sadly. **

**This is little plot bunny came about when discussing Tatara with HappytheExeed and how he probably isn't as nice as he wants you to think. Anyway with help from a song called Haunted by Sonze and ALFONZO this came about, it's a two shot probably, I'll see how that goes, anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When a Butterfly flaps its wings.

.

.

.

Anna watched the news report on the deaths of several yacuza groups with worried eyes. While HOMRA wasn't strictly a yacuza gang they did toe the line quite a bit, and she was worried about her clansmen being targeted due to there slightly less then legal dealings.

"Izumo what should we do" Anna asked, izumo usually had good advice for things like this.

"Heh, don't worry Anna, if those jerks come along then we'll easily beat the crap out of them" Misaki stated, a confident grin on his face.

"Don't be so sure Yata~chan, those killings are mirroring certain murders done a good 7-8 years ago. And they never caught the killer, in fact some say that it is the spirit of someone who was killed after being tortured by the yacuza for hours on end who wanted vengeance and so came back to earth filled with hate and rage against anyone who dared call themselves members of a yacuza group. It's said that the spirit wonders the earth never resting until all yacuza are wiped out." Izumo smiled cheerfully at Misaki's horrified face. "Or at least that's how the story went back in my home city."

"Kusanagi~san isn't from here." Kammamoto asked in surprise.

"Nope, actually, I grew up in the city with the murders along side Mikoto and Totsuka. It was an interesting time to live in" Izumo smiled distantly at that, seemingly reliving memories that had once been. "Anyway there's no point in speculating this, since it doesn't involve us really lets just not think about it, ok" Izumo turned off the T.V. as the other members of HOMRA nodded and went back to there conversations.

Anna frowned slightly before relaxing and nodding her head, she knew that Izumo would tell them if anything important came up, after all it didn't involve them in the slightest.

.

.

.

Munakata Reisi steepled his fingers and stared at the people in his office which was currently crowded with his upper Scepter 4 members, the silver trio and HOMRA. "Thank you all for coming, I have asked you here to help me with the murders happening in the next city over, affectionately known as the Grave Revenge Massacres, which has currently killed over 200 people. I have asked you all here to help me in solving these horrendous crimes."

"No offence Munakata but why ask all of us, and better yet why are you blues even getting involved in this case it's not really your job to deal with murders." The red clans second in command Kusanagi Izumo asked an amused smile crossing his face as he stared at the blue King.

"Good question, I believe that the killer is in fact a strain, one who was probably abused and forced to work for a yacuza gang before snapping and killing them all. Then they found out about the Shikigami killers and decided to emulate there style as a way to avoid detection. However because of the severity of the case and what might happen when we confront the strain I would like all of you to come along and assist us in the investigation and aid us as backup. Munakata looked at the occupants of the room. The silver trio were quietly discussing amongst them selves, while the red clan were giving uneasy looks as Kushina Anna appeared to think things over.

The silver King Adolf K. Wiessman, also known as Isana Yashiro stepped forwards "we have talked it over and decided to help." Stepping back he rejoined his clansmen.

Anna then stepped up, "since the culprits are using fire, something that is apart of my domain we will help as well." Nodding she stepped back to her clansmen who were giving grave nods to each other.

Munakata smiled grimly and nodded, "we move out at dawn be ready. We'll meet in the city."

.

.

.

Arriving in the city the clans were startled to find that it was practically deserted with building falling down and in general disrepair. the people in the city were also shady, hiding in allyways just observing the group as they made there way to the hotel that they'll be staying in for the forceable future.

Munakata looked over the group with a stern eye, as he observed each of the different clans. The wild reds, the flighty silvers and his own serious blues. Standing up Munakata addressed the group. "To best find out what's happening I suggest that we split up to find information on our killers, we'll meet here at 8:00 pm to discuss our findings, all agreed" everyone nodded as the split up or went off on there own.

.

.

.

Meeting up later revealed that the information gathering was almost a total bust with only Izumo being able to get any information at all.

"Wait, you have contacts in the area." The silver King asked staring in suspicion as Izumo smiled presently back.

"Of course I have contacts in the area, I grew up around here. Was a nice place until the murders started." Izumo laughed softly at the joke under his breath. "Anyway I have to approach my contact physically to get the info, so I'll be heading out again. Don't worry I'll be back by morning." he smiled as Anna approached him and asked him to be safe, patting her in the head Izumo walked out the door giving a wave as he did so.

.

.

.

By the time morning had arrived Izumo hadn't returned and the air felt uneasy as Anna contented her self with looking put the window to a gray and gloomy day with rain pouring down.

Scepter 4 who had gone out to see if they could find anymore information hadromised her that if they found sign of him then they'll call straight away

Anna shot upright clutching her chest as a spasm of agony shot through it as she realized that she couldn't feel the bond between herself and Izumo anymore it was like a blank hole where it used to be filled with the gentle red. Anna's eyes widened as she realized why the feeling felt so familiar, it was the same feeling that she had when Mikoto and Tatara died.

The phone rang and was picked up by Kammamoto as Anna broke down in sobs and Misaki raced to comfort her.

"What is it, have you found Kusanagi~san yet"

"..."

"What no that can't... Are you absolutely sure...

"..."

"No... It can't... God damn it why"

Kammamoto angrily punched the wall and sunk to his knees eyes wide as tears started to fall.

Looking up at the others Anna sniffed as her tears continued to fall, "Izumo's dead isn't he" she asked Kammamoto who looked up at her with a horrified and sad expression "yes." And HOMRA found there whole world starting to fall apart once again.

.

.

.


End file.
